Acccidents Will Happen
by EclareFimogen
Summary: Finally in the 12th grade at Degrassi. Anya and Sav were going to have a great year but... what will happend if Anya and Sav find out somthing they did not expect will they come together again or lead to heartbreak again.


Legal: I do not own Degrassi or anything related just the idea AN: This is set in season 10 Mia never left for Paris and is the co captain of Power Squad along with Chanty. Jenna and KC broke up in the summer, and she was never pregnant.

It was another day at Degrassi as Anya was sitting in Mr Armstrong class at her desk which was in the middle row, she was sitting in between Mia and Holly J with Fiona sitting behind Holly J and Chanty next to Fiona. Anya was feeling nausea, so she put up her hands "Mr Armstrong can I use the bathroom please" she asked while getting up. "Yes but quickly and here a hall pass" He gives Anya the hallp pass and she ran out in the halls.

The 4 girls watched Anya leave then faced each other "I'm getting worried about Anya she has been needing to use the bathroom a lot" Holly J whispered with concerned.

"Me too and yesterday at lunch she was eating pickles and ice-cream" Mia whispered back.

"Should we check on her" Fiona leaned over as the other 3 nodded in agreement and asked Mr Armstrong for the pass and ran out to the bathroom to find Anya.

Anya was already in thr bathroom as she has just been sick in the toilet bowel, she leaned back and sighed "Why did this had to happen to me" She says to herself grabbing her bag to look in side to find a packet which had a test in it but at that moment she heard familiar voices coming in to the bathroom so she tried to put it away but drops it on the ground and accidentally pushed it under the small gap.

Mia noticed the test as she bents down to pick it up "Oh my god" Mia turned to Holly J, Fiona and Chanty. "Thats a pregrancy test isn't it" Holly J points to the test "Which means..." Chanty adds.

Fiona walks to the stalls "Anya sweetie it just us, if you want to talk to us" Fiona softy says.

Anya gets up from the floor, wipes away the sick off her mouth with toilet roll, flushed and walked out off the stall and sees her 4 best friends "As you can see the test I think I'm pregrant but I need to take the test.

Mia hands the test "Anya wait... Whatever happens you're not going to go through this on you own you have us, your family and anyone else".

"I know but Im scared but the fact is that I'm only 17 and I dont know how Sav or his parents will react" Anya admited.

"Sav will support you and his parents will come to terms somehow but maybe this might be a false alarm" Holly J hugs Anya.

Anya smiles slightly "Thank you girls you are all are so amazing amd I'll see if I am pregrant if not thats good. Anya turns to reopened the stall door as she puts her bag down and takes the pregnancy test and waits 5 minutes.

A few minutes later Anya was standing at the sink with Fiona, Holly J, Mia and Chanty "I can't look".

Fiona picks up the test, Holly J linked Anya's arms, Mia gently rubs Anya's back and Chanty was holding Anya's hand as Anya took a deep breath "Im ready".

"Are you sure" Fiona asked

"Yes" Anya noded as she was really neverous about the results, she thought about tbe what ifs, how to tell Sav, her parents and Sav's all at once.

Fiona took a deep breath as she looks at Anya's pregrancy test to read it out "Oh my god" Fiona gasped with shock while seeing the two lines.

"Oh my god what" Anya demands.

"You're pregrant Anya" Fiona shows the test.

Anya jaw dropped as she takes the test, Holly J, Chanty and Mia had the same expression as Anya was in schok however a few minutes later pass "I need to go" she says running out with her bag over her shoulders with the door close behind her.

Holly J was just about to go after Anya when she eas stopped by Mia " I would leave her for a bit, she just founf out dhes pregrant" Mia says gently pulling Holly J back.

"Ok I understand but I want to be there for her" Holly J looked at Mia.

"We all do and we will support her no matter what" Mia explains.

it was the wnd of the last period where Anya had the same class so she needed to tell Sav.

Sav was packing his bag ready to go but was stopped by Anya, he smiled "Anya hey" he grinned. "Sav... we need to talk in private" Anya looks at him.

"Okay of couse" Sav replied as the two of them walked out of the class down the halls and walked into the studrent council meeting room as Anya vlosef the door behind and walked over to an empty chair and sat down.

"So what do you wanted to talk about" Sav spoked sitting in the seat next Anya.

Anya took a deep breath "Sav I am pregrant" Anya looked at Sav.

Sav took a few minutes to process all of this "Pregnant are you sure" was the only words that could come out that that moment.


End file.
